


out of the darkness

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Before they escape, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, season 5, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They are ghosts in Winterfell, hollow shells of the children they used to be.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	out of the darkness

“You used to like it,” he murmured, eyes downcast. “Singing.”

“I did,” her teeth chattered as she pulled her knees to her chest, attempting to shrink into herself in remembrance of their childhood. It felt like it had been a lifetime since either of them had smiled. The fireplace in her chambers exuded heat but did little to warm her. “Things change.”

“Aye.” Tension crackled between them as Theon went about changing her bedsheets, visibly trembling as he always seemed to do. Just as he was about to leave, she could sense him halt in the doorway, hesitating. “They do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading this! It's the shortest thing I've ever written omg. Follow me on Tumblr at targaryenstyrell.


End file.
